


Queen Anne's Lace

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [18]
Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Knifeplay, Partial Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Barbara finds her old wedding dress.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Queen Anne's Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these ladies and I think they deserve better. Time for fluff! Hope you enjoy! Any comments/thoughts welcomed!
> 
> _Note: Queen Anne's Lace - Sanctuary_

*

The older Tabitha gets… the more she appreciates the quiet nights in.

_"Tabbbbbiiiieee!"_

Barbara wanders into their room, flouncing around and spinning. Her expression thrilled. Nobody has business with The Sirens club while they're shut down for a Monday, so it looks like Barbara needs to entertain herself. Tabitha's fine with that.

"… Is that what I think it is?" Tabitha blurts out.

She lowers the Gotham Gazette newspaper in her hands.

"One of the wedding dresses I never got to walk down the aisle in?" Barbara announces, making a sad, girlish noise and pouting. She drops the act, giggling and motioning to Tabitha with her double-barreled shotgun. "Why yes, thank you for noticing."

Barbara slinks over, crawling onto Tabitha's lap and propping the shotgun under Barbara's own chin.

"Don't I look _pretty_?"

"You look pretty ridiculous," Tabitha monotones, but she offers a smile. The other woman doesn't resist when Tabitha mindfully pries the weapon from Barbara, leaving it on the grey-blue satin sheets beside them. "Not that I wouldn't marry you, but…"

Barbara quirks an eyebrow.

_"But…?"_

Tabitha curls her lip in revulsion. "It's for _Jim Gordon's_ wedding, Barbara."

She's visibly unmoved to Barbara's mouth hovering to hers. But, fuck, that menacingly deranged glint in Barbara's eyes always gets Tabitha's blood hot. She's _so hot_. Barbara's a quick learner and ruthless and power hungry… and beyond lovely…

"Then let's _ruin_ the special occasion," Barbara says, grin-growling.

Against the backdrop of grey-blue satin walls, Barbara's wedding dress has a gossamer quality. It's barely a _dress_. Most of the fabric is swathed to cover her breasts, her thighs and hips and ass. Everything's held together by chunky strings of diamonds.

Tabitha's knife digs into one of the white gossamer-swathes. She slices effortlessly against Barbara's hipbone.

Red fluid seeps into existence.

"Sorry, baby," Tabitha mumbles, not sorry at all. Without her knowing, Barbara's lips tilt up. She leans into Barbara still kneeling over her, sucking her mouth to Barbara's open wound. Tabitha groans, savoring the warmth of flesh and freshly dripping blood.

She's not rushing this. Tabitha cuts Barbara again while taking apart a heavy, diamond string.

Tabitha nuzzles Barbara's sternum, exposing her naked, full breasts by ripping the dress apart, licking down to her navel. The steel dagger, with its large blade carved like a flame, presses ice-cold and flat against one of Barbara's nipples.

_"Baby…"_

"Let me finish the job," Tabitha murmurs, leaving a faint blood-smeared kiss on Barbara's lips.

Barbara croons, arching up.

If she was sitting on her, Tabitha might feel her cunt pulse. She's betting that is what Barbara is feeling right now. Wired up and fucked down and needing to get off soon. Tabitha licks a finger, drooling on it, and burrows the finger under Barbara's dress.

She traces the hot, hairy folds of Barbara's cunt, running over her entrance and listening to her whine.

" _Naughty, naughty, naughty_ …" Barbara pants, gripping painfully into Tabitha's ponytail.

"Says the one who went commando."

_"Mm…"_

Tabitha leers, pinching down on a fold and watching Barbara's euphoric face pinken.

They got all night.

*


End file.
